


The King Of The Court

by jasuchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He's Baby, Kageyama Tobio Swears, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Major Spoilers, Slight kagehina, first fic, hinata is insecure ok, i love his character depth, i’ll probably add more characters as i write more, kageyama tobio - Freeform, like barely there, rating because of language, sorry I’m actually trash, sorry I’m so bad at this, tobio is a good friend, well idk probably more as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasuchiha/pseuds/jasuchiha
Summary: The inner feelings of Kageyama Tobio. How his feelings have evolved through the years knowing Hinata. His transformation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. 1st Year- Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is my first fic and idk where I was going with it, maybe it’s a character study? who knows. sprinkles of kagehina if u squint. i hope u enjoy! i’ll try to post more whenever i can!  
> \- thank u alex for fixing my horrible grammar!

_ If you get really good... _

Tobio worked hard to be the best volleyball player he could be. If you asked him why, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell you he lives for volleyball. He’d rather play volleyball than sleep and eat. But of course, his grandfather taught him the importance of maintaining himself. 

—

“Jii-chan, is it fun to play pro?” 

He smiled at him and answered with eyes full of fondness for the game they both love, “it’s amazing Tobio, you meet all types of strong players. It’s even more fun when you play with a strong team, Tobio-chan. One day you’ll meet someone even better than you.” 

“No because I’ll become even better than you Jii-chan!”

He was 7 back then, he didn’t really understand those words. And now, he’s hit with those words many times as he grieves his grandpa’s death. He’s alone now, he doesn’t have anyone else to share his passion for volleyball with. Not Miwa or his grandpa, and his own teammates were starting to push him away. His upperclassmen were getting closer to their graduation day, adding to the list of people who have left Tobio. He decided that the world hated him, he decided that he would ignore all other feelings but the desire to win, the desire to stay on the court the longest. 

Eventually, Oikawa and Iwaizumi graduated junior high. Tobio respected them both in different ways, Iwaizumi for being an outstanding athlete, and for being their ace. His relationship with Oikawa was complex, Tobio was dumb but he wasn’t dumb enough to not notice the hostility Oikawa showed him. However, he still respected him as a setter, he figured Oikawa had to be good if he won the award for best setter in the prefecture. The thing Tobio would miss about them though, was the challenges that came from being teammates with the pair. His races weren’t lonely anymore and they could keep up with him, they even stayed ahead. Oikawa challenged him to be a better setter and Iwaizumi challenged him to be a better athlete. He went through a different type of loneliness when they graduated. 

He felt isolated at Kitagawa Daiichi, he wasn’t friends with any of his classmates and he didn’t think he was even friends with his teammates. People always called him and Kindaichi partners but he felt a never-ending distance between them, as if they would never reach the same line. That’s when the nickname came, along with the yelling and snickering. He would spend his nights wondering why they said those things about him, and why his tosses wouldn’t connect with the spikers. Again, Tobio was reminded of why he should ignore all other emotions. 

—

“That’s the king of the court, you know, the setter who can’t even give good tosses.”

“Your tosses are impossible to hit!”

“We’re tired of your royal sets.”

Tobio was starting to feel the hurt from constantly being called those names, he hated the names they called him. His passion for playing volleyball was fading away. 

Until, on a fateful day, he played against an unknown team with only six players from a little school who had never shown up in tournaments in the past. He met a new breath of life. He later learned its name, Shouyou Hinata. Tobio saw the clear desire for victory in his eyes. The same need to stay on the court the longest. The same desire to keep playing. Instantly, Tobio was reminded of his passion. 

Simple words, they had no real meaning but to Tobio, it was the start of his awakening.

“We haven’t lost yet, right?”

Of course. Those simple words echoed through Tobio’s head. How could he have forgotten the one basic rule in volleyball? That the game wasn’t over until the ball made a final fall to the floor. Watching the flame, he felt himself come back to life. For the first time in a while, Tobio was having fun in a game. He played his best and didn’t understand why his teammates weren’t. He scolded them to do more, to meet him. 

Yet, across the net, on the opposite team was the only person who could meet him. Of course, Tobio didn’t know that at the time, he would only realize it after years of playing with Hinata. He saw him fly to the opposite side of the court, and he was furious. He wondered why he hadn’t met him sooner. He wondered why he was wasting his talents with a weak team, why he wasted his time in the three years of junior high. But Tobio didn’t know how to express his frustration in a nonaggressive way, instead what came out was “what the heck have you been doing the last three years?!”

The flame challenged him, declaring he’d be the last one standing on the court. For the first time in a long time, Tobio remembered other feelings besides winning. He had something to look forward to. His passion was returning to him, like an old friend returning from a long trip.

—

However, once again, Tobio found his passion dying, leaving him again.

Being rejected by Shiratorizawa was one thing, not a painful moment for Tobio because he half expected it. However, being rejected by his own team was a terrible pain that Tobio found wasn’t as unexpected as he originally thought. He had faith in his ability, he was a confident setter, he knew he had plenty of talent and skill being the control of the team. Most importantly, he had faith in his team. Sure they messed up at times, and some people like Kunimi didn’t seem to give it their all like he would, but they were good. He didn’t expect for his spikers to deny his toss. The ball landing on the floor was a slap to his face and he had no one to blame but himself. 

Later, when he had the time to reflect on his playing, he did recognize that maybe he was too harsh on his teammates but he wanted to use their talents. He wanted them to be faster, and stronger. He just wanted to maximize their success. He was being a selfish king like they said he was. Tobio couldn’t help it though, as he had learned to ignore feelings unrelated to winning.

However, as much as he tried not to, he started to believe that he was the problem. His confidence as a setter shattered. He started to settle for just good enough; his heart wasn’t there anymore. He started to act like the selfish king they always made him out to be. He finally became emotionless. 

—

One could imagine the shock Tobio felt seeing Hinata at Karasuno. He was surprised that he continued to pursue volleyball even after his horrible experience in the junior high tournament. He was even more surprised that Hinata was even there, at the same high school as him. Some part of him felt hopeful, he felt his pushed down emotions rising again. But, he knew better than to have hope. So, he continued to reject Hinata. He rejected him, didn’t even acknowledge him as a player good enough to score. And if his heart did weird things seeing how Hinata was affected by learning his feelings, he pretended to not notice.

One day, he was at the vending machine when he heard someone playing volleyball, he peeked around the corner to find Hinata practicing with their upperclassmen, Sugawara. He watched Hinata practice his receives, and his respect for the other grew more. He still had doubts though, he was still unsure of Hinata as a teammate. He didn’t want to set any expectations for him, he didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

“I just want to be good enough to get sets from Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear those words, and he definitely wasn’t sure his heart was supposed to be acting weird again. But, it somehow eased his heart as well, like a heavy burden had been lifted, as if Tobio could breathe a little better than before.

And all at once, Tobio’s doubts flew away with a simple “I’M HEREEEE!!!” His lungs filled with fresh air, the heavy fog that muddled his thoughts had cleared. The weight on his shoulders had lifted. For the first time, Tobio was interested in something other than volleyball. His passion blazed again, not a little, kindred of a flame, but a flame that burst to life. He found himself having fun again. 

But what did it for Tobio was Hinata’s explanation. 

“Who trusts 100%?”

“I can’t help it! Trusting is the only way I know how to do it!” 

Music to Tobio’s ears. For the first time in a long time, Tobio felt happiness. He felt whole again.

—

Getting to know Hinata was one of the most complicated experiences Tobio had gone through. Hinata was an amazing person. He was always in tune with his teammates, he was hardworking, he may have been a little dumb, but he certainly used his head on the court. But most of all, he had an unwavering determination to stay on the court the longest, to reach beyond the summit. Tobio had the time of his life whenever he was with Hinata, he felt like his soul recharged every time they spoke. He didn’t understand these feelings at first but as time went on, he found that he didn’t necessarily dislike them.

—

But, Tobio didn’t recognize his feelings until he was pushed into it. Forced to face them head on. It was a few days before the Tokyo training camp, they were supposed to be studying so they wouldn’t fail finals, but Hinata had different ideas.

“Kageyama-kun, you remember Seijoh’s setter right? The Grand King?”

“Yeah, what about him dumbass?”

“He asked me out on a date.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oikawa asking Hinata out on a date left a bad mark on Tobio, he didn’t like the idea at all. It could only lead to bad things. He was only concerned because he was on the enemy team, right?

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“What? Why not!” He furrowed his eyebrows and stuck his lips to pout, Tobio definitely didn’t think it was cute. 

“He’s bad news Hinata, the dude only does stuff for the benefit of himself no matter who’s involved.”

“Well I’m going to try it out, one date won’t hurt.”

“Dumbass”

“What was that Bakayama?”

And with that, they started to wrestle and laugh like they usually do, but the weight on Tobio’s heart didn’t go away. It made him more irritable, more cranky as Tsukishima would say. But who cares what that bean pole said, right? Tobio didn’t understand any of his feelings, he just knew the dread he felt as Hinata’s date with Oikawa was coming soon, this Saturday in fact. Tobio knew he was being selfish and should be happy for Hinata but he knew Oikawa. He knew Oikawa would use Hinata, how he had to have everything Tobio had. He knew Oikawa hated losing anything against Tobio. However, Hinata didn’t see the older’s true intentions, he was too pure and honest to see deceptive behavior. But Tobio was no blind man to Oikawa’s selfish nature. 

It was now Sunday and Tobio hadn't heard from Hinata. He thought Hinata wouldn’t shut up about it afterwards but the shrimp hasn’t texted him since Friday. This made Tobio very nervous. There were a million things that could go wrong and each of them left a sour taste in his mouth. So, when Tobio saw Hinata already at the gym on Monday, he figured he might as well go for it and asked about the date.

“So how was your date with Oikawa?”

He looked at Tobio with raised eyebrows, “It was fine I guess. We went out to see a movie and went for ice cream afterwards. It was fun but I’m not really interested in relationships. Who needs a relationship when we have volleyball, right Kageyama-kun?”

Tobio had to wonder if he was serious or not so when he saw Hinata’s serious gaze all he could reply was “of course dumbass”

—

Tobio decided that the world hated him. If there was a God, he was definitely plotting against Tobio.

“What do you mean you don’t want to hit with your eyes closed? What’s wrong?”

“Your tosses are perfect Kageyama-kun don’t get me wrong, but we can’t win with just that. I need to be able to fight on my own. We’ve reached the summit but what happens after that? How do we stay there?” 

Tobio was dumbfounded, he didn’t think Hinata was capable of thinking too much. But clearly, he was thinking way too much. Why does he need to open his eyes? Did he suddenly not trust Tobio anymore? But Tobio was horrible with emotions, so he and Hinata fought.

It wasn’t until the last day of the Tokyo training camp that he learned he made Hinata cry. 

“Yeah he said ‘For the first time, I felt like I had a partner instead of just a friend’ and he didn’t face me but I could tell he was crying.” Yachi explained to him that day when he had apologized to her for their behavior. Tobio thought he died a little when he heard that. Partner. That one word held many complicated feelings, he hadn’t seen it in a bright light. But, with Hinata saying that about him, he felt like he just murdered someone. Hinata made Tobio feel whole again, he helped him have fun and enjoy playing but all he could do for Hinata was make him cry? He wanted to apologize, to reassure Hinata he needed him more than he needed Tobio, to tell him “yes we are partners!” But, Tobio had left his feelings behind, so the only way he knew how to express his feelings was on the court. So he practiced, he developed a new set so Hinata could fight on his own, and be able to conquer mid-air battles.

Playing with Hinata on the last day of training camp was a thrill for Tobio. Hinata’s progress shined and then he practically forced Tobio’s toss to him, it was like he was screaming “you’ll toss to me right?” “are we doing this or what?” The shrimp forced Tobio to toss to him. And at that moment, he realized he was wrapped tight around Hinata’s finger. But, the important thing was that they were back, the freak duo of Karasuno had returned. Hinata reminded Tobio that feelings are complicated and once again, Tobio’s passion for volleyball returned to him.

—

And it only got better from there. Tobio and Hinata were unstoppable at prelims for Spring Nationals. They beat good teams like Wakutani South, Johzenji, and Aoba Johsai. Tobio finally dethroned the Grand King. Tobio was reminded of other feelings associated with winning. He wasn’t a tyrant king anymore. 

Now, the only wall standing in front of them was Ushijima Wakatoshi and Shiratorizawa. Tobio knows better than anyone how good they are, they didn’t make it to nationals consecutively for nothing. But now he had his teammates to rely on, he isn’t a lonesome king with no support. He knows better than anyone that his team is good at what they do, especially with Hinata as living proof. 

And with that, they win against powerhouse Shiratorizawa and they’re going to nationals. He feels ecstatic, the happiest he’s been in a while. 

On top of that, he’s been invited to the National Youth Training Camp. Where the best high school volleyball players will be in a training camp conducted by Japan’s National Team’s coach, Fuki Hibarida. It’ll only be a week but he’ll be with the top players of Japan, more than enough reason to be happy.

Training camp was interesting, it was a fun experience for Tobio. He met many strong players and polished his skills in more areas than just setting. Komori, for example, was an excellent Libero, maybe even better than Nishinoya back home. Then there was Sakusa and his incredibly flexible wrists, they made blocking and receiving his spikes much harder. Atsumu too, although he was a bit snarky and rubbed Tobio the wrong way, his sets were always easy to hit. The best set is one easy for the spikers to hit. And then there was another tiny giant, Hoshiumi. His jump had plenty of power, it was better than Hinata’s. But, it wasn’t enough to impress Tobio, sure seeing Hoshiumi jump was amusing, but seeing Hinata  _ fly _ was something that would never cease to impress Tobio. At the end, all Tobio could do with Hoshiumi was compare him to Hinata and use him as reference to sharpen Hinata’s wings. 

When he returned, he was surprised at Hinata’s progress. Tobio told Hinata that he was leaving him behind, but Tobio came back to the opposite. He shouldn’t be that surprised though, he knows Hinata is greedy, that he never stops progressing and evolving. He’s the only one good enough to challenge Tobio to be the best. Tobio thinks that’s what he admires most about Hinata. Despite all the obstacles Hinata went through, with no team for two years of junior high, barely enough players on his team in his only tournament of junior high, being cursed with having to play against one of the powerhouse junior high schools in the first round, and most of all, his height. Hinata seemed doomed from the start, but he worked hard to overcome the walls standing in front of him, and Tobio recognized that. He wasn’t sure when it started, but Tobio wanted to keep playing with Hinata. Of course they were still rivals but playing with Hinata made him happy and he felt free. Tobio loved it. So, Tobio tells him he can fly higher. He’ll help him so they can reach the summit together.

—

However, all good things must come to an end.

Or that’s what Tobio originally thought. He became more demanding and controlling after thinking about Atsumu’s words. Yes, the best thing he could do as a setter is listen to his spikers’ commands but what about his? They compare the setter position to a conductor’s role but Tobio was the one being controlled, like a child being told to behave. With the practice match against Date Tech, Tobio became impatient with the team, they were making amateur mistakes. When he voiced his feelings, they came out aggressive and accusing. His former self, the tyrant king, was showing again. He felt the crack widen between himself and the team. As if they were worlds apart, he felt the ground literally split between him and Karasuno while they stared at him with shocked faces. His past worries and insecurities creeped up on him, they held him back and whispered in his ear that he’ll never change, he’ll always be the lonesome king he always was. For the first time, Tobio was scared. He told Tendou the only time he’d feel despair was when he couldn’t play volleyball anymore, but this feeling was ten times worse. His nightmares were happening and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt that he brought this upon himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move past being a tyrant.

But, like a saving grace, Hinata was there.

“Who cares if the king is back? If I don’t like what he says I just won’t listen. Simple as that.”

Simple enough indeed, Tobio thought to himself.

“Today you are the new king of the court!” Hinata shouted while crowning Tobio with his towel, giving him the brightest and most sincere smile, the one where you feel happier weeks later, Tobio’s favorite smile.

Although Tobio didn’t show it, Hinata’s words deeply affected him. Once again, the weight of the world was off of Tobio’s shoulders. He was accepted here. He wasn’t a lonely king anymore, he was Karasuno’s official setter. He would command them like Oikawa does. They weren’t like his old teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi. Here, Tobio was free to do what he wanted, his spikers would be there waiting for him. It brought a sense of relief, like Tobio let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Deep down, Tobio knew he was misunderstood by his teammates in junior high, that his passion was mistaken for being bossy and controlling. He also knew that he was too harsh, that he was being selfish. But, all he wanted was to keep playing, because that’s what happens when you’re the best, just like his grandpa told him. Tobio just didn’t want to be lonely anymore. Yet, he had isolated himself even more and he couldn’t understand why. He figured that he was the problem, that his passion was a bad thing. He thought there was something wrong with him. But now, Hinata and the rest of Karasuno showed him that he never was the problem, that he wasn’t alone anymore, that there were other monsters out there with the same thirst he had. Hinata, and Karasuno awoken Tobio. 

—

Nationals was a bitter sweet experience for Tobio. Adjusting to the courts was very challenging for Tobio, he couldn’t help but feel bad for his team. First he was being bossy and commanding and then he couldn’t even play correctly until the second half of the first set. However, they are patient and understanding with him. Tobio would be eternally grateful for them. And then there was Hinata, being greedy like usual, he was waiting for Tobio. Tobio hated to be the one waited on, but he had a blast playing with them.

Their fight against Inarizaki was a hard one, it exhausted him. He wanted to curse the Miya twins for ever being born. Especially Atsumu. Who did the guy think he was?

“Shouyou-kun, someday, I’ll toss to you!” Atsumu declared, pointing at Hinata from the other side.

Yeah right, like Tobio would ever let him take Hinata. What kind of person makes a promise like that to someone they just lost to? Tobio was surprised to learn he had a possessive side. That was normal for teammates right?

Then there was the dumpster showdown with Nekoma. It was one of the best games Tobio had played in, every single player on Karasuno and Nekoma were having the time of their lives. It was exhilarating and exhausting. The pressure killed them, and many times throughout the match, Tobio wanted to collapse. But he had fun, and they won. They won and got to play again, Tobio was happy. 

But, this time, all good things do come to an end. Hinata collapsing made Tobio feel things he hadn’t ever felt, it was a mixture of fear, guilt, and anger. He felt many emotions. He also felt betrayed. But, the game must keep going with or without Hinata. 

Deep down, Tobio blamed himself, he noticed signs that something was wrong with Hinata but he didn’t speak up or even asked. He couldn’t let himself show this though, the opposing team is still waiting for them, their blockers will use it to break Tobio. He knew very well that he would break down if they did.

In the end, they lost against Kamomedai. Narita wasn’t enough to replace Hinata’s presence. Fate was cruel to them that day as they lost both Hinata and Tsukishima. They really did have an important presence on the court, they wouldn’t have won without Tsukishima’s blocks against Shiratorizawa. And well, Hinata was Hinata. No one could keep the team going like he could, he pulled off miracles just when you were about to lose hope and give in to despair. Just like his name suggested, Hinata was a source of light for Tobio and Karasuno. It was a bitter defeat, Tobio was sure he tried his best. And the third years, it was their last game. He truly appreciated them but he couldn’t win one more game for them. Tobio felt a different heartbreak. Not a selfish one, not one because of his own problems. A heartbreak caused by failure, a feeling he shared with his team. 

For once, Tobio felt a range of emotions: heartbreak, sadness, guilt, regret, hope, and passion. Along with the emotions, he was able to express them. 

“I wanted to take the team further.”

Tobio wasn’t sure when his passion changed from “I want to go further” to “I want to take the team further” but he finally feels at peace. With his teammates and Hinata by his side, they could reach the summit. Now, Tobio accepted all the feelings that came from playing with a team and having passion for volleyball. He knows that he could do whatever he wanted and his spikers would be there, waiting for him. They expected nothing less from him. He learned. He learned to heal and build so that they could fly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if oihina felt forced, i really do love them. also, sorry for the hate against oikawa in this fic, i love him but like him and kageyama are not on good terms so :P. Anyways if you read all of this thank you so so much! im sorry im so bad at this lol


	2. 2nd Year- Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tobio’s second year and he’s a mess honestly. But that’s okay because he’s not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot of dialogue sorry. hinata is insecure and you can’t convince me otherwise. tobio is bad at expressing himself lol. this chapter is honestly all over the place but that’s okay! not beta read so just forgive me please.

_ I promise you… _

The third years graduated in March, but now it is April and Tobio is in his second year. Spring is here, with new opportunities waiting for Tobio and Karasuno.

During the break, he and Hinata only texted as Hinata had spent his vacation traveling with his family. Tobio missed him more than he realized as he arrived at the club room early, even though he and Hinata always got there early. About ten minutes later and he saw the familiar orange haired boy with his bicycle.

“Oh man Kageyama you won today! No fair!” He shouted while running towards Tobio.

“Shut up dumbass I won fair and square!” He smiled down at the boy while Hinata was breathing hard and had a frown on his face.

But there was something different about Hinata. His hair grew longer and he looked more tan. He was also starting to gain muscle.

“What the hell have you been doing over break?”

“Oh! I’ve been playing beach volleyball! It’s really fun but really hard.”

Well that would explain the tan, Tobio thought to himself.

They were doing receives when Ennoshita finally came to unlock the gym, starting their first practice for the year. Slowly the upperclassmen entered. Nishinoya was especially excited to see Hinata, the two were a pair. Tanaka as vice captain demanded to be called senpai but the only one who called him that was Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came too, they seemed the same. 

Since Karasuno placed top six in the nation, with making it all the way to quarter-finals at nationals last year, they had become more popular so they gained six new first years. They were rather timid and awkward. There weren’t any significant players but they needed to be trained as the InterHigh tournament was approaching.

“I’m Touma! I saw you guys play at nationals! I play Libero!” That was good, they needed a new Libero for next year since Nishinoya would be gone.

“Leave it to me! Your senpai Nishinoya will show you all his moves!” Nishinoya yelled at the first year with his hands waving in excitement. 

The rest of them didn’t stand out to Tobio so he zoned out.

“Bakayama it’s time for practice, send me lots of tosses!” Hinata screeched at him.

“Dumbass I have to set for the first years to get familiar with them.”

Hinata pouted at him but before he could say anything more, Ennoshita had called them back for an announcement.

“Alright guys I’ve already made positions for three of the first years as they have played in junior high already. Touma is a Libero of course, Natsuo is a setter, and Kosuke will be a middle blocker. The rest of you will have to play more in order for me to decide your positions. Now let’s start warmups.”

That was interesting. Tobio didn’t necessarily feel threatened by the new first year setter, he knew Ennoshita would choose Tobio as the team’s official setter. But, there was an uneasiness feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t shake off. He was probably overthinking it though. 

As Tobio had to spend more time with new first years in order to get familiar with them and learn their quirks, the new first year had to do the same. So the two of them set for the team and at first Tobio didn’t mind having a junior setter. The new first year, Natsuo, had talent yes but he was in no shape to replace Tobio as a starter. That put his heart to ease.

Then Ennoshita had split them into their ritual team v.s. first year game. Since the first years already had enough players, he only added Tanaka to their team to give them a fair chance. Tobio, Hinata, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya made the other team.

“That’s not fair! I want to set to Hinata-senpai! Why does Kageyama get to hog him!” Natsuo shouted while pointing at the duo.

“You can set to me during individual practice after school Natsuo-chan!” Hinata replied smiling with thumbs up.

Tobio was jealous. He figured that out by then, he felt this way towards Hinata before. He didn’t like seeing someone make Hinata smile, his genuine smile. Tobio thought that the smile was only for him. To be completely honest, the thought scared him. He thought he was regressing back into his selfish habits.

—

And so, with his new team, they take on InterHigh Preliminaries. Their starting lineup consisted of himself, Tsukishima, Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi. But, they had underestimated the preparation needed in order to win. With Daichi gone, their defense was too low with only Nishinoya and Tsukishima being reliable. They also lost their ace, Asahi. Tanaka was a great ace but he wasn’t strong enough to break through Date’s blocks and Ennoshita couldn’t dig them up like Daichi could.

He saw the weaknesses everyone had. He fixed it with them, talked with them. He payed attention to their condition. But in doing so, he couldn’t see the faces Hinata would make when his back was turned or the frustration building on his face. 

In the end, they lost to Date Tech. They had earned their nationals ticket for the first time in eleven years. But, like always, there wasn’t any time to grieve. They had to practice, and practice harder. 

—

Tobio talked with everyone, he learned how to become more understanding and how to meet his hitters’ desires. Mostly everyone had requested similar responses, with the ball being set higher or lower or slower. But Hinata, the annoying shrimp he was, just had to make things more complicated.

“I want to practice my line shots more. Do you think you could set so that I’d have more time in the air? In return I’ll practice my jumps, I’ll spend more time in the air so could you meet me?”

“Of course dumbass. I can set anyway you ask. Even with my eyes closed.”

“Oh yeah Bakayama? Let’s see it!”

And with that, they practiced more. They spent hours practicing. Tobio saw the way Hinata’s legs trembled every time he’d run up to jump. He hated it. He hated it but he couldn’t do anything, he had to watch Hinata suffer because Tobio knew there had to be some reason for it. But that didn’t stop him from worrying and eventually he had enough.

“Hey dumbass I think we should clean up now.”

“What?! Why?!”

“You dumbass! Don’t you see the way your legs are trembling? How are you even standing right now? You shouldn’t push yourself. You’ll be useless if you get injured.”

“Oh yeah? I’m useless either way so what’s the point!”

Tobio was left speechless. What could he say?

“You wouldn’t know Kageyama. You’re the genius setter that got invited to All Japan! You’re Oikawa’s ‘special protégé’! You’re a player who was born with talent and sure you have to practice things but you’re just so good! You’re amazing Kageyama-kun! And I- I’m just me. I’m a short middle blocker that has to jump just to be on the court! I’m useless no matter what! You can reach the summit on your own because you’re a genius. I can’t reach the summit on my own because I have to rely on you! I still suck at recieves, I can’t even block correctly without Tsukishima. I’m not strong enough to get through blocks, I couldn’t get passed Date Tech! My serves suck! Everything I do, I suck! I’m horrible! I hate it. I know I have some things going for me and that I have athletic talents but I’m far from being a genius. No one one looks at me and says “wow he’s good at what he does!” They always say “wow look at that short middle blocker!” And you! You just have to keep reminding me how useless I am. So it must be true right? I’m the reason we lost nationals last year! Do you have any idea how I’ve been feeling since then? I’m sorry Kageyama but I think I need some space. Because I hate that I’m lashing out at you like this because it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I’m so useless.” Hinata finished with tears rolling down his face and Tobio wasn’t sure if they were ever gonna stop.

Tobio didn’t realize he was crying too, not until he felt the wetness on his cheek. 

—

That night, Tobio couldn’t sleep. He knew Hinata would get upset at times, he just didn’t know that he could have all those feelings. Tobio was also confused, he didn’t understand why Hinata felt that way. He didn’t understand why Hinata couldn’t see himself how Tobio saw him. Did he not notice the way that Tobio’s tosses were forced to him? He couldn’t see the way Tobio was attracted to him like a magnet? Why didn’t he see the way Tobio had been pushed past his limits just for Hinata? Did he really think he was useless? He couldn’t understand Hinata. It was like the person he knew had left.

—

The next day when Hinata didn’t show up for practice, Tobio was furious. He thought Hinata was being a coward and avoiding his problems. So, of course, he made the long trip on the mountain to Hinata’s house.

Hinata-san answered the door and immediately knew what was happening.

“Hello Kageyama-kun. If you’re here to see Shouyou you’ll have to wait a few minutes so I can wake him up.”

Tobio nodded and excused himself entering the house. He waited for Hinata’s mother.

“He seems a bit frustrated so please don’t provoke him. He’s in his room.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’ll tell you if he wants you to know Kageyama-kun. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

With that, Tobio left for Hinata's room. His anger had started to build up again along with a small feeling of betrayal. But, all those feelings left when he found Hinata laying on the futon with a rag on his forehead. Flashbacks from nationals hit him and he felt nauseous. He didn’t understand why Hinata kept getting sick. He looked so lifeless and small laying there. Tobio was sure that Hinata was going to break.

“Hey Bakayama. I’m sorry I couldn’t come today. Looks like all of yesterday’s feelings gave me a cold huh.” Hinata gave him a weak smile, looking for some sort of reaction.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Of course. But you’re no smarter than me Bakayama!”

They went back to normal, to their routine banters and jokes. Tobio told him about practice, how Nishinoya and Tanaka were depressed without their “favorite kouhai” and how one of the first years spilled all the waters on Tsukishima.

“Oh man I can’t believe I missed that! How did Tsukishima look?” Hinata laughed with a coughing fit.

So Tobio imitated Tsukishima as Hinata would do. Soon, they had run out of things to talk about but Tobio didn’t want to be the one to bring the topic up.

“I’m sorry for saying those things to you. It wasn’t fair for me to say them to you. I really meant it though, none of it is your fault. I’m glad you’re my partner, you’re an amazing partner Tobio.” Hinata whispered more to the ceiling than to Tobio.

Tobio wanted to tell him that he’s amazing too. That Hinata had pushed him to be a better setter. He wanted to tell Hinata that he wasn’t useless. He wanted Hinata to know just having him on the court, on his side, was enough reason to keep playing. To let him know that their loss at nationals was not his fault, that the team was going to lose no matter what. That Tobio needed Hinata to reach the summit too. That Hinata was right when he told him “as long as I’m here, you’re invincible!” Because he was invincible with Hinata, or at least that’s how he felt. But, Tobio couldn’t really figure out the right words to say so he took too long to respond and by the time he did, Hinata had fallen asleep.

“You’re an amazing partner too dumbass now get better.” Tobio whispered to the sleeping monster and took it as a sign to leave. 

“How did it go Kageyama-kun? Did he speak with you?” Hinata’s mother asked him when he made it back to the living room.

“Yeah he said he caught a cold, thank you for letting me visit.”

The look on her face told Tobio there was something wrong that he didn’t know about.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but Hinata doesn’t have a cold. He collapsed again last night. He started to practice more and more since last spring. I was worried for him but I didn’t know how to tell him when to stop or it was enough. But, he pushed himself too far now. He’s gotten sick because of the toll he’s putting on his body. I thought maybe he’d open up to you but I guess not.” She finished with a sad look in her eyes because they both knew that Hinata wouldn’t stop, he’d keep torturing himself until he reached his goal. 

But Tobio wasn’t having any of it. He wouldn’t stand for it. Had Hinata really been doing this since March? It had to have been more than a few months. He’s been practicing on top of club practice and their individual practices? 

Tobio was horrified. How did such a small person have that much stamina? Did Hinata never run out? Tobio couldn’t believe it, even he practiced good habits for his well-being. He was furious. 

He went back to Hinata’s room despite Hinata’s mother’s protests.

He grabbed the sleeping boy by the collar and finally expressed his real feelings, letting everything go.

“You dumbass! How do you expect to get better if you keep breaking yourself! Practice won’t help everything you dumbass! Someone once told me that it’s also important to practice self maintenance. You’re great at what you do. Yeah you suck but you always hit my tosses right? I’ve been playing since second grade in primary school! And you! You’ve only played real volleyball since last year! But you work hard Hinata, you’re my greatest rival! I need you just as much as you need me! You’re the only one to bring out the best of me. So please. Don’t push yourself until you break. I need you dumbass.” Tobio’s catharsis brung Hinata’s eyes open and brimmed with tears. 

Tobio’s words even surprised himself so he didn’t allow himself to see Hinata’s reaction and finally left the house.

—

The next two days Hinata didn’t show up to school but Tobio wasn’t worried. He knew his words had stuck with Hinata. He knew because Hinata understood him in that way. Hinata always figured out where Tobio’s emotions were and how he was feeling.

Later, at practice Takeda and Coach Ukai announced they’ll be going to a training camp in Tokyo before Spring Preliminaries. Tobio was excited at the news so after practice he rushed out to get meat buns and tell Hinata.

“The King’s probably going to tell his boyfriend about the training camp” Tsukishima snickered to Yamaguchi.

Tobio turned and gave them a death glare causing Yamaguchi to whisper “gomen Kageyama.”

So what? It’s not like him and Hinata were actually dating.

When he finally got to Hinata’s house, he knocked and was surprised to see Hinata answer.

“Hey Bakayama! What are you doing here? Come in!”

“You seem better.”

“Oh yeah! I feel great like my battery got recharged or something like that haha! What’s that smell? Meat buns!”

“You act like a child dumbass! Here!” Tobio shoved the meat buns into Hinata’s hands.

“Thank you Kageyama-kun!”

“We’re going to a training camp in Tokyo next week.”

“Really?! I can’t wait to see Kenma! I’ll miss Bokuto-san though. Oh but his setter will still be there! Akaashi-san!”

Those stupid setters. Why did Hinata sound so eager to practice with them? He should be happy enough to play with Tobio.

“What’s wrong Bakayama? You have that frown on your face.”

“What frown?”

“The one where you’re thinking about things you don’t like.”

“No I don’t dumbass!”

“You should really stop frowning Bakayama, you’ll get wrinkles!”

“Shut up dumbass!”

—

Their time in Tokyo was fun. The new first years were terrified though, especially of Yamamoto, Nekoma’s Ace, he had gained more strength and confidence making him a new monster. But, the other teams’ first years were equally terrified of Tanaka so Tobio supposed it was okay. They won a lot more games than last year so that was good too. He saw the improvements everyone was making, especially Hinata’s. His line shots were getting better and his blocking was more reliable too. Hinata and Tsukishima’s blocks were improving fast and Yamaguchi’s defense was definitely getting better. Tobio was excited for Spring Nationals. He knew they’d win it all.

On the last night before training camp ended, he and Hinata had been practicing for hours. Tobio practiced his serves and Hinata dug them up like they were nothing. They traded positions but with Hinata practicing line shots.

They had promised Ennoshita they wouldn’t take too long so they cleaned up and relaxed outside as the air was cooler now.

It was peaceful, him and Hinata together. He saw every curl in Hinata’s hair and how his shirt stuck to his body with sweat. He saw Hinata’s freckles and long eyelashes, things you had to pay attention to if you were ever close enough. He looked beautiful to Tobio.

“Y’know Bakayama? I think I’m in love with you.” Hinata was suddenly staring at Tobio with the same intense eyes he had on the court. When he saw that Tobio wasn’t going to respond, he continued.

“I’m sure you don’t feel that way about me though. But I had to tell you because you’re my best friend. You make my heart feel all GUWAHH! Whenever I’m around you my heart explodes and I like it! I like being your partner! You make me feel amazing Kageyama-kun! I understand if you don’t feel the same though. It’s alright” Hinata finished, waiting for some type of response from Tobio.

So that’s what it was. Tobio felt all “GUWAHH” too when he was with Hinata. He felt invincible and he really likes that feeling. At first Tobio only saw Hinata as a tool to win, but now he wanted Hinata by his side when they reached the summit. He wouldn’t have anyone else but Hinata. Thankfully, Tobio was able to express his feelings.

“I’m not good with emotions and shit Hinata, but you uh… you make my heart go ‘GUWAHH’ too. I want to go beyond the summit with you.” Tobio mumbled but he knew Hinata heard him.

“You could call me Shouyou if you want to Bakayama.”

Tobio looked up and saw a smile on Hinata’s face. Not his excited, amazed smile he gives Tobio after a good toss, this smile was different. It felt warm and welcoming, it felt genuine. It reminded Tobio of his grandfather’s smile. A part of Tobio was relieved that Hinata felt the same way. He was scared of rejection and being alone again. But now, Tobio wasn’t alone anymore and Hinata made sure to remind him of that. For once, Tobio was happy to have other emotions away from volleyball.

—

That night, after saying goodnight to Shouyou, Tobio had time to reflect on his progress over the past year, almost two, since he’s been at Karasuno.

The first years v.s. third years game, where Shouyou first showed him hope. He got pissed at Tsukishima but it’s okay, Tobio thought they were making progress to have a stable connection as teammates.

Losing to Oikawa at InterHigh prelims. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Tobio that they lost, Seijoh had more stability and connection overall. Tobio couldn’t help but feel guilty because he knew he was anxious and panic-y during that match. Oikawa and Seijoh exploited Tobio’s weakness and they won. 

Tokyo training camps were fun. It was a struggle, but it was fun. Him and Shouyou were ignoring each other and not speaking but he knew he should keep distance. He figured it’d probably be for the best but part of him was too scared to see Shouyou, he thought it’d be ruining the only bond he had left. It scared Tobio because he knew that without Shouyou, he’d never fit in with Karasuno. Time after time, Shouyou had to be the mediator between Tobio and Karasuno. He had to make sure Karasuno was understanding Tobio and accepting him while also showing Tobio how to accommodate and reason with his spikers. Maybe that’s when Tobio started to fall in love with him. Shouyou had let him know that it was okay to be weak and vulnerable, that it was okay to feel other emotions without winning.

When they had their screaming fit in the gym, Shouyou showed him that it was alright to break down in front of him, that Shouyou wouldn’t abandon him in a time of vulnerability.

National Youth Training Camp was a great experience for Tobio. He learned a lot and had fun. It was a good opportunity for him. It also allowed for him to grow.

Spring nationals was probably the best part of first year. He had a lot of fun playing against the strong teams like Inarizaki and Nekoma. Sure he and the team were pushed to their limits but it still made him feel alive, it was like new life flowing into Tobio. And he is a greedy, selfish king but now he has a monster the same as him. So now, he isn’t a lonely king any longer.

—

Spring Nationals is just around the corner and Tobio is confident they’ll win a few matches at the least but now he was starting to get anxious. Don’t get him wrong, he’s not the type to get anxious or nervous at all but it still happens time to time. So who else to talk to but his senpai?

So he called Sugawara.

“Hello? Kageyama-kun you called! Haha I didn’t think you would!”

“Yeah sorry I haven’t talked to you guys. How’s university?”

“It’s fine I’m studying in education. Daichi is studying hard too. But Asahi didn’t go to college so I don’t really know what he’s up to these days. But what about you guys?! It’s Spring Nationals time! Are you guys ready?”

“That’s what I called for. I’m a bit anxious? I don’t really know.”

“My senpai once said that ‘when you ever get the opportunity, make sure you take it’ but after he saw us play last year, he believes that ‘opportunities are given to those who’ve prepared.’ So, what I’m trying to say is do your best Kageyama-kun! As long as you guys play the best you can, don’t worry!”

“Thank you Sugawara-san”

“Anytime Kageyama-kun! Don’t be a stranger! Tell Hinata I said hello! Daichi and I will try to come to Tokyo to support you guys!” 

—

Spring Nationals was another success for Tobio. They lost against Inarizaki but even that game was a close call. Of course he was happy though. They fought hard and played their best. Once again, Karasuno showed Tobio he could be free again. With Shouyou by his side, Tobio was happy.

His senpais did come to watch them play. Of course Sugawara was crying, telling them how proud he was. Daichi too, he kept congratulating Ennoshita for leading the team and being captain. With that, the spring of Tobio’s second year of volleyball came to an end.

—

During the awkward time at the end of the school, Tobio and the others had to decide on next year’s captain.

“Whatever you guys decide, I’m definitely not going to be captain.” Tsukishima said with a huff.

“Yeah whatever Lazyshima! I think Tadashi should be captain.” Shouyou said laughing at Tsukishima getting angry.

“What?! Why me?!”

“Well, your jump floater makes you killer Tadashi! And you’ve gotten good at receiving! You’re just like Daichi-san! And you’re level-headed, you’ll be able to deal with the first and second years!” Hinata said shaking his head up and down, like he’s trying to get Yamaguchi to follow his movements and say yes.

“Well only if you’re my Vice Captain! I can’t keep my stamina like you and Kageyama-kun.”

“Deal!”

They walked a little more in silence but Tobio saw Shouyou fidgeting and messing with his hands like he does when he’s nervous.

“What’s wrong dumbass?”

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you guys. But, after we graduate I’m going to Brazil!”

“Brazil? Why would you go there?” Tsukishima asked with his nose shriveled up.

“Beach volleyball! If I want to be good I have to do it on my own! With only two players, you have to work thrice as hard. I’ll be able to learn everything and be the best!”

Of course. Of course Shouyou would do something like that. It broke Tobio’s heart but what could he do? He had to support his partner, Shouyou wanted to get stronger so Tobio would help him. Tobio forced his feelings away so he could support his boyfriend.

—

His upperclassmen graduated and thanked them for everything. Of course Shouyou, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were huddled together sobbing out “I’ll miss you” and “do good next year.” It would have been funny if Tobio didn’t know that his senpais’ graduation truly made Shouyou sad.

  
  


Later on, Shouyou had disappeared and it made Tobio worried. He thought maybe it was too much for Shouyou, the graduation.

But, as always, Shouyou was waiting for him in the gym.

“Let’s do our best Tobio.” Shouyou gave him a warm smile, and all at once, Tobio’s worries left.

“I promise you Tobio, we’ll go to Nationals and kick their asses!” 

“Okay Shouyou.”

  
  


And so, with their promises of victory, Tobio was ecstatic. Because who cares if Shouyou will go to Brazil next year? Tobio still had him now, they were going to play together more. Tobio was genuinely happy. 

Now, they would have their final flight to the summit and they’re going to make it because as long as they had each other, they were invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if they felt like slapped together? i promise there’ll be more kagehina action next chapter. anyways thank you for reading!


	3. 3rd Year-Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tobio’s last year at Karasuno. It’s honestly a mess and he knows it. His emotions are all over the place but he grows with Shouyou in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, this contains manga spoilers!! if u r not up to date with the manga i don’t recommend reading if u don’t like spoilers. okay so now, hello, thank you so much for reading! i haven’t updated in so so long,,, im sorry. motivation rlly left me for everything. also this chapter is a lot longer than i expected??? this chapter makes me so emo,,, it’s honestly kinda trash and all over the place but that’s okay :’)

It was spring break when Tobio and Shouyou fought for the first time (romantically).

It started off well, they were hanging out at the park and playing volleyball before Shouyou went to visit his uncle next week for the rest of break. They were taking a break when it went downhill.

“I can’t wait to play beach volleyball for real! I still have to train but it’s exciting!” Shouyou shouted with a big smile on his face.

But, the last thing Tobio wanted to talk about was Shouyou leaving. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t stay and play in the leagues with Tobio, he’d probably get a lot of offers. 

“Do you have to go to Brazil though? Isn’t there something good enough in Tokyo?” 

“There aren’t a lot of options here in Japan Tobio.” Shouyou said simply, he knew that there would be arguments from Tobio.

“Well than why can’t you stay here and play for the indoor league.” 

Shouyou turned to him with his focused eyes, the same ones on the court, and spoke clearly, “Tobio. I know you think I’m good enough but I’m not. I’m still useless on my own, I’m going so I can get better. I know you may not understand but I need to do this.”

“You’re being a dumbass.” That’s all Tobio could say because he didn’t have an argument for Shouyou. He was just being selfish and he knew it, he just wanted Shouyou to stay in Japan for him. 

“You’re probably right,” Tobio’s head shot up and he was confused that Shouyou agreed. “But, I’m still doing it no matter what you say. This will be good, I’ll be able to keep up with you. Even that day when you told me to take care of myself, you didn’t say I’m a good player or anything.” 

“I didn’t think I needed to dumbass! Honestly, you’re really fucking insecure and keep using it as an excuse.” 

Immediately, Tobio regretted saying it. It had come out harsher than what he meant. 

Shouyou’s eyes started watering and he was clearly upset, but he didn’t push Tobio anymore. He simply went back over to the area they were playing at and waited for Tobio. With that reaction, Tobio thought that everything was okay, that Shouyou hadn’t taken it personally. So, they continued playing until the sun went down, he even walked Shouyou home and they said their goodbyes. Everything was fine.  
—  
Everything was fine so why was Shouyou avoiding him? They texted but barely, Shouyou would respond every hour or so and they hadn’t talked on the phone since that day in the park. Tobio was starting to get impatient and angry that Shouyou wasn’t speaking with him. He felt betrayed and bitter that Shouyou was being so selfish.

If there was a God, he was listening to Tobio and was plotting against him. Because suddenly his phone was ringing and it was not Shouyou like he had been hoping.

“Hello?”

“What the fuck did you do to Hinata?” It was Tsukishima, he recognized his exasperated and annoyed voice.

“Why? What are you talking about?” Tobio scowled at Tsukishima. 

Ever since training camp in their first year, Shouyou had gotten closer with Tsukishima plus he was already good friends with Tadashi, so the three had begun to hangout more. Tobio definitely was not jealous. 

“Why has he been pouting to Tadashi and I for the past three days then? If you really can’t remember anything.” Tsukishima bit back.

“That fucking dumbass.” Tobio muttered to himself. Why did Shouyou have to go running to Tsukishima?

“All I did was tell him that he’s too insecure and he keeps using it as an excuse.” 

“You’re an even bigger asshole than I thought King. Your boyfriend deserves better.” That was a low blow. And Tsukishima knew it. 

“Oh yeah smart ass? I bet you wouldn’t say it to my face though.” Tobio jabbed back at him because he was pissed. First, Shouyou was avoiding him and now he was having Tsukishima of all people lecture him? 

“Yeah whatever but you better apologize to your whiny ass boyfriend.” Tsukishima hung up and probably blocked Tobio because when he tried calling him back to argue more, the call was declined immediately. 

He didn’t have to apologize for anything, it wasn’t his fault Shouyou was acting like a coward and it wasn’t bad that Tobio called him out for it.  
—  
That night was rough for Tobio. As much as he knew what Tsukishima said was wrong, he couldn’t help but feel angry and upset. Maybe Tsukishima was right, Shouyou did deserve better. He deserved more than Tobio, a selfish and bad boyfriend.

His phone dinged and lit up, telling him he got a message.

Shouyou: Goodnight Tobio, sleep well.

It was proof that Shouyou definitely deserved better. 

Tobio knew he had hurt Shouyou’s feelings but he didn’t want to admit it. He knew he was being selfish and harsh to him but he just wanted Shouyou to get over it, his insecurities. They shouldn’t be there in the first place, Tobio wonders where Shouyou could have developed them. 

A little whisper in his head tells him that the insecurities come from Tobio.

Tobio ignores it.  
—  
There was a knock at his door the next morning.

It was Shouyou.

A thousand things were running through Tobio’s head, many of them had been imaginary situations where Shouyou breaks up with him or runs away to Inarizaki with fucking Atsumu Miya (even though he’s graduated, Tobio still won’t forgive him for trying to take away Shouyou).

However, he did not imagine a teary-eyed Shouyou apologizing to him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been really selfish Tobio. You’re right. I have been using it as an excuse. But you better be ready when I come back! I promise I’ll do better for you!” Shouyou shouted at Tobio with tears running down but he still had that intense look in his eyes. 

Tobio was reminded of when they first met. Maybe that was when Tobio fell in love. He won’t admit it though, he doesn’t believe in love at first sight. It was just admiration he tells himself. But now, Tobio knows he’s fallen in love with Shouyou, he can’t pretend he isn’t. He’s come to terms with being in love with Shouyou, with all the roller coaster emotions and experiences. He’s learned about Shouyou the way no one else has. How Shouyou is a caring and doting big brother to Natsu. How he cares about everyone and everything he meets. He knows the gloomier side of Shouyou too. He’s learned of his insecurities, Tobio doesn’t understand them yet but he knows they’re there. He’s also seen the tears Shouyou sheds when they lose a game. He understands his pain, at least Tobio thinks so. 

Despite all the complexity, Tobio loves being by Shouyou’s side. If that means he’ll have to let Shouyou go at some point, he’s ready for it. He’s ready to continue their adventure, to go beyond the summit just like they promised some time ago. 

“I’ll be waiting for you Shouyou. I promise you.”

The tyrant king isn’t lonely anymore, he has the sun with him now.   
—  
When school started again, Tobio returned as a third year, his final year. 

Yamaguchi was captain so Tobio shouldn’t be that surprised to see him already at the gym.

“Good morning Kageyama-kun, I figured I’d wake up early for you and Hinata! He’s not with you?”

“No. He was on vacation during break. Dunno where he’s at right now.”

Yamaguchi gave him a look, as if knowing they haven’t been speaking.

There was the sound of a bike coming around, and then Tobio saw him.

Shouyou. He’s more muscular now, only slightly though. It looks like he got a haircut too. He’s beautiful. His face was refreshing for Tobio, who only now realized how much he’s missed Shouyou. 

“Captain-kun! I’m ready for practice!” Shouyou shouted at Yamaguchi, laughing and smiling. It was nice to see Shouyou happy.

“Tobio! I’ve missed you!” He shouted at Tobio with a smirk on his face because he knew Tobio would get flustered with him being so direct and open.  
—  
It was their third year. Of course they’d be prepared, they promised their senpais they’d go back to nationals, they’d go further and further.

The first and second years were good too. Their libero was especially talented, Nishinoya had taught him well. 

But, what really made Tobio excited was Shouyou. 

He had finally evolved into his full monster form, even though he was still mediocre at setting and serving.

But now he could dig up Tobio’s serves just as well as the libero. His line shots were killer, and cross hits were even faster. 

If Tobio somehow didn’t have his tosses forced to Shouyou before, he really did now. 

Constantly, all he wanted to do was set to Shouyou. He was always there and yeah sure Shouyou would get over excited and jump too far or too high but Tobio knew that it was just because Shouyou was happy. 

Tobio was really looking forward to their third year. A new spring, with more opportunities for him and Shouyou. Together, like it should be.  
—  
A week later, him and Shouyou were practicing early in the morning. As Shouyou would say, “perks of being Vice Captain!” 

Tobio had thought for a while. He wasn’t sure what him and Shouyou were at that point. He didn’t want to assume they were together but he didn’t want to offend Shouyou at the same time. 

There was one thing he knew for certain, he wanted Shouyou wanted by his side all the time. He wanted to hold Shouyou, make him smile, wipe his tears away, study with him, and to win nationals. He wanted to free Shouyou, take him beyond the summit and reach the sky because that’s where they belonged.

A star and his sun. 

Thankfully, Tobio has learned to voice his feelings with Shouyou. He knew Shouyou would be there no matter what he said. So, Tobio finally put down his walls and bared his heart to Shouyou.

“Hey Shou?”

“What’s up Tobio?” Shouyou turned to him, smiling like always. It still made Tobio’s heart flutter though.

“I love you Shou.” This time, it was Tobio’s turn to face him head on.

His ears became red but Shouyou’s smile was so warm and genuine, Tobio couldn’t notice anything else. If there was anything Tobio wanted more than to play volleyball, it’d be seeing Shouyou smile like that all the time. 

“I love you too Bakayama. Does this mean we’re boyfriends again?” Shouyou asked quietly, he was probably nervous to ask, afraid to offend Tobio.

“Like I’d ever go anywhere else.” Tobio simply said with a small smile.

Now, they had to prepare for their battle during InterHigh Preliminaries, but Tobio wasn’t worried. They had a calm, reliable captain with a tricky jump serve, a smart ass middle blocker, himself for their setter, and a monster middle blocker. They’d dominate this season because they’ve grown together, all of them since their first year. With spring comes flowers blooming, but they’re not the only ones blooming.

The crows take flight to the summit once again, because a team of six is stronger than one player.  
—  
InterHigh preliminaries was fun. They played against Shiratorizawa in the finals. Goshiki evolved into an excellent ace, it was evident in his technique and his other skills were good as well. He was fit to be captain and ace. However, Shouyou was more monster. As the aces battled it out, Karasuno heavily relied on Tsukishima’s blocks. It reminded Tobio of their first battle during his first year. But this time it wasn’t a one-sided struggle. Karasuno had Shiratorizawa on their last legs.

In the end, Karasuno won. They’re going to nationals again, they get to stand on the court longer.

Tobio was very happy with their progress. He remembers the bitter defeats he and the team shared during the last two years of InterHigh prelims, losing to Aoba Johsai and Date Tech. But now, they finally defeated the walls standing in their way, they’ll go to nationals for the third time.   
—  
“Y’know Tobio? I’m proud of us. You, me, Tsukki, and Tadashi. If you told the first years that me and Tsukki sucked at receives or that Tadashi was just a pinch server, I don’t think they’d believe you. But you, you’ve always been amazing Tobio-kun, I’m really happy you’re my partner. To be completely honest with you, if I hadn’t met you during that tournament in middle school, I probably wouldn’t have continued volleyball. You keep me going Tobio, so let’s play a lot more!” Shouyou stared right at him with no shame, he didn’t realize how his words made Tobio’s heart do backflips. It’s like a declaration of love to Tobio.

“I’m happy you’re my partner too Shou. Let’s get them at Nationals, you and me.” Tobio said with a big smile.

“Your smile is pretty when it’s genuine. I thought your frowning wrinkles would’ve ruined it Bakayama!” Shouyou teased him and stuck his tongue out.

“Shut up dumbass!”

Tobio’s heart was set free.

The setter and his ace. Two monsters and they were about to destroy nationals.  
—  
It wasn’t until the end of practice one day when Tobio discovered something he wished he hadn’t.

Honestly, he didn’t mean to hear it. He just happened to be passing by when he heard familiar voices whispering, someone almost crying.

“You shouldn’t feel bad. You can’t help it, that you love him.”

“You don’t understand Tadashi! You’re not the one in love with him! How disgusting am I to love someone who’s already in a relationship!” 

“Gomen Tsukki. You’re right. But you love Hinata, you can’t help it. As long as you know not to push it, it shouldn’t matter. You’re not wrong for loving him, you just need to respect him and Kageyama’s relationship.”

“I really don’t know why! Don’t you see how the shitty King treats him! And Hinata! He just sits there and takes it because he doesn’t want to hurt the King’s stupid feelings.” Tsukishima was crying at that point. 

It honestly surprised Tobio, he didn’t know Tsukishima was capable of feeling deeply. But, he was also furious. The dots started connecting and he hated Tsukishima now. He probably whispered nonsense to Shouyou, making him turn away from Tobio. He wanted to confront him but he decided to keep it to himself and ask Shouyou about it later. He doubted that Shouyou knew though.

Some part of Tobio knew he was being irrational though, he knew Shouyou wouldn’t leave him for Tsukishima. At least, Tobio hoped so. Tobio knew that if Shouyou was going to leave Tobio for Tsukishima, he would’ve done it a while ago. This calmed down Tobio, he had to have faith in Shouyou.

He did understand Tsukishima. Anyone could fall in love with Shouyou, he’s someone who comforts others just by being there. His presence is exhilarating, a never ending rollercoaster with so many twists and turns you’ll find yourself holding on, just to see the end. Only Shouyou was monster enough to face reality head on and somehow makes it seem less harsh. He’s also very friendly and honest, he’s always genuine and sincere so you’ll never doubt his motives. Not to mention his loyalty, Shouyou will be by your side when the world is against you because he knows loneliness.

Shouyou knows solitude and loneliness. This is something Tobio has discovered himself, getting to know Shouyou. Unlike Tobio’s experience with an abandonment leading to his loneliness, Shouyou had always been alone. He had to struggle for a team in middle school, playing with the girls’ team until he finally had only five other players join him on a boys team. He was lonely from the start, but with his cheerful personality it’d be hard to know that about Shouyou.

For once, Tobio understands Tsukishima’s feelings. He understands because he’s been in love with Shouyou for two years now.

He decided to forgive Tsukishima.  
—  
They lost at InterHigh. They lost against Fukurōdani in the quarterfinals. It was a struggle against the owls. Despite being busy with the pro-leagues, Bokuto, Shouyou’s senpai, came to watch the match. Tobio thought this would make Shouyou happy, to see his “teacher” but Tobio misunderstood because when Shouyou thought he was alone, Tobio heard his sobs. 

Shouyou had put up a front when he was with Bokuto, Tobio couldn’t blame him. Bokuto was someone you wanted to be happy around. Especially when he announces that he came to see his number one discipline play against his kouhais.

But now, his wretched cries and the whimpers Shouyou made as he tried not to cry too loud to draw attention broke Tobio’s heart. He wanted to help Shouyou but he didn’t know how.

“I know you’re there Tobio. Are you okay?” Shouyou turned to face Tobio with a fake smile, his tears dried but Tobio knew this was just a front too. 

For some reason, seeing this frustrates and angers Tobio. Why was Shouyou hiding his sadness? Why was he putting all the burden on himself?

“Why are you doing this! Why are you trying to act all tough even though I heard your cries! Don’t you trust me Shouyou!” Tobio shouted at the boy, with his own tears streaming down his face because he was part of the loss as well.

“I’m the ace. I wanted us to go all the way Tobio! What if this is our last chance! I blew it on the last shot and you know it! How can I be the ace if I can’t win.” Shouyou shouted back at Tobio, with new tears brimming his eyes.

“If that’s your argument then I’m equally to blame. I set that ball to you, maybe if I chose another hitter we would have won. It’s not just you Shou so stop blaming yourself.” Tobio told him in a quiet voice, the one he uses when he’s serious and won’t back down from the argument. 

Shouyou didn’t say anything, he began crying again. This time, he held his arms out to Tobio and wept. In this state, Tobio forgets the monster on the court and sees a boy who needs reassurance, who needs someone to help him and be there with him.

So they stay hugging for a while, no talking and only their cries to be heard. Their cries of loss. The heartbreak they share together.

“Are you happy Bokuto came to see you Shou?” Tobio whispered, unsure if it’s okay to speak yet.

Shouyou turns his head up, his eyes puffy and red with a bit of snot coming out his nose, he smiles at Tobio.

“Of course. You know Tobio-kun, you and him aren’t all that different.” 

This confuses Tobio. Bokuto is everything Tobio is not. He’s happy and cheerful, an ace down to his soul, not a setter.

“What do you mean Shou?”

“He told me about his junior high team. They were out jogging one day and when he turned around they were gone. I know it’s not exactly the same as your experience Tobio but they still left him, but he’s over it now. I want you to be like him Tobio, let it go so you can be happy.” Shouyou said quietly, speaking into Tobio’s shirt.  
—  
This gives Tobio new hope. He was still holding onto the pain and trauma his junior high teammates gave him when they rejected him, when they abandoned him. Now that he knows someone like Bokuto has dealt with the same thing, Tobio wants to change and let go. If not for himself than for Shouyou because they deserved better. 

“I promise you Shouyou, we’ll go farther.” Tobio whispers, honesty and sincerity blazing through his words.  
—  
Tobio gave a lot of thought into this. He wanted to take Shouyou to meet his grandfather. He thought about it for a long time, he thought it was about time the two met.

Me: Are you free tomorrow? There’s somewhere I want to take you. At 6.

Shouyou: see you tomorrow Tobio-kun!

—  
Tobio didn’t tell Shouyou where they were going. He knew Shouyou would understand.

And he did.

“This is my grandfather Shou.” Tobio spoke quietly, he was too nervous to do anything more.

Shouyou sat down in front of the grave. He started speaking.

“I’m sorry we haven’t spoken sooner Kageyama-san. Could I call you Kazuyo? Hm maybe it’s too early for that. Oh! I’m so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Shouyou Hinata, 18 years old, ace and vice captain of Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club! I play with Tobio-kun. Stupid Bakayama not introducing us sooner huh? Well anyways, I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for showing Tobio volleyball, without you I wouldn’t have met him. I wouldn’t have been able to play for so long, to reach the summit without Tobio-kun. I hope you’re at peace right now and you don’t have to worry about Bakayama! I’ll take care of him! I’ll let him speak to you now, see you later!” Shouyou finally stopped talking and looked up to Tobio standing above him.

Tobio was crying. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because he hasn’t introduced someone to his grandfather or maybe because of Shouyou’s first reaction. Instead of asking Tobio why he was looking at a grave, he just started talking. Maybe it was because of what Shouyou said. Tobio was alone for a while, pushed away and left behind. But, with Shouyou, Tobio had long forgotten what loneliness was.

“Thank you Jii-Chan. See you later.” With his final words, he and Shouyou went home.   
—  
That night Shouyou stayed over at Tobio’s house. He was calm and quiet which did make Tobio a bit nervous, he thought maybe it was too much for Shouyou. But it was late already so he didn’t bring it up.

They laid in bed, not speaking or doing anything. Shouyou grabbed Tobio’s hand and folded himself into Tobio’s chest. 

“Thank you Bakayama. For everything. Let’s play lots more together. I love you Bakayama.” Shouyou whispered before he fell asleep, like always, he didn’t give Tobio a chance to say anything. 

What could he say though? Tobio couldn’t ever tell Shouyou how he really felt. He’s spent years shoving his feelings away, avoiding others, never becoming too attached because he knows too well the pain of others leaving, abandoning him. He hopes one day he’ll tell Shouyou how much he meant to Tobio, after all, Tobio considered himself lucky to have even met Shouyou Hinata. Because meeting Shouyou is like being reborn. Tobio felt more alive with Shouyou over the two and a half years than all 17 years of his life.  
—  
Training for spring nationals was intense. Of course it was. It was their last year, their last chance to make it to nationals and win it all.

Their final battle.  
—

They won prelims. They played against Shiratorizawa in the finals. Goshiki was an excellent ace, he filled the void left behind by Ushijima and went further. But, with Tsukishima pressuring him with blocks and Yamaguchi defending along with their libero, Goshiki has a hard time against them.

Of course Shouyou was better though, Tobio made sure of that. While they were first years, they didn’t know the pressures of not having another game, they never thought of it was their last because they’d only look forward to the next game. So, in a way, Tobio didn’t understand Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara. He didn’t understand why they always played almost desperately, like it was their last game. But now, he understands them. Because Tobio and his team are playing like it’s their last game. Because he knows they need to win this. So, what else would he do other than rely on his ace? Their little giant. And Shouyou delivered. He was strong and reliable like the ace should be. He is an ace to his core now, no longer the decoy put in the game just to highlight Tobio’s skills.

Tobio and Shouyou highlighted each other now.  
—  
“What are you gonna do after we graduate Tobio?”

“I’m not interested in university, y’know that. Probably go straight into the leagues.”

“That’s awesome Tobio! Who’re you going to go with?”

“Dunno. Whichever team is the strongest, I guess.”

“I like the Black Jackals! Maybe I’ll sign with them, Tobio.”

“What do you mean? You’re leaving for Brazil. You can’t sign up for a team when you’re gone dumbass.”

Tobio knew it was harsh, but with Shouyou leaving soon and spring nationals, he was stressed out and he didn’t want to have any hope for Shouyou miraculously staying in Japan. He couldn’t handle Shouyou leaving. 

“What’s wrong Tobio-kun?”

“I don’t need you giving me false hope Shou.”

“What do you mean? I’m not even doing anything!”

“Yeah I know! But you’re saying you’ll go with MSBY when you’re not even going to be in Japan! You’re going to Brazil for almost no reason. Don’t start making plans for a future in Japan if you’re not going to be here.” Tobio snapped at Shouyou and walked out. 

Tobio hates it. He doesn’t know why he gets so angry whenever Brazil is brought up. Shouyou didn’t even bring it up, he did. He shouldn’t have been mad at Shouyou.   
—  
The next day at morning practice, Shouyou was there earlier.

Tobio watched him for a bit before coming inside. He was practicing jump serves. He wasn’t doing well but it was a real improvement from Shouyou’s serve in junior high.

“Are you gonna come in or are you just gonna stare?” Shouyou said to Tobio without looking at him, he was probably upset with Tobio.

“How long have you been here?” 

“An hour already I think.”

It was 6 a.m. already so Shouyou had to have been there from at least 5. 

“Are you even sleeping dumbass?”

“Why do you care Bakayama? You’re gonna yell at me for that too?”

“Shut up dumbass! You just need to take care of yourself.”

“Whatever Kageyama.”

After that, Shouyou didn’t speak to Tobio all throughout practice. He didn’t speak to him during school either. 

It was lunch break and Tobio was eating lunch alone, on the school roof where him and Shouyou usually ate together.

Tobio thought it’d be nice to have some quiet time but it was lonely and gave Tobio a bad feeling. 

A figure came and sat next to Tobio.

“So the King and Queen are arguing again.” Tsukishima’s voice echoed.

“Shut up Tsukishima.”

“I bet you talk to Shouyou that way too.” Tsukishima said, although it came out faint, just enough for Tobio to hear. 

“What did you say, you bastard? I know about you. How you’re all in love with Shouyou! Don’t go calling him by his first name either you asshole. You guys aren’t even that close!” Tobio shouted at him, suppressed anger rose faster when Tobio remembered about Tsukishima’s feelings for Shouyou.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about King but even if I did, he’d be in a better place with me than with you. You’re the asshole here. Treating everyone like shit but you throw a fit at any inconvenience.” Tsukishima was standing up at that point. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. I know you have feelings for Shouyou. I heard you and Yamaguchi. You probably hate me. And you know what? Maybe you should. Because if there’s one thing you hate about me, it’s that I have Shouyou and you don’t.” Tobio was standing face to face with Tsukishima now.

Tobio felt something strong and fast hit his face. He realized it was Tsukishima’s fist. 

“That’s why he comes running to me when you mess up King. You should know your place.” Tsukishima said sharp and poisonous, he left Tobio alone on the roof.

—  
After school practice that day was terrible. Tobio and Tsukishima have no communication and no syncing. It was bad that they were acting like this when Spring Nationals was in a week. The team was in a mess and it was all Tobio’s fault.

Later say that it ended up being Shouyou and Tsukishima’s turn to clean after practice. 

Tobio couldn’t trust Tsukishima with Shouyou. So, he waited for Shouyou to finish.

Not surprisingly, Tsukishima ended up leaving first. He saw Tobio waiting and ‘tch’d’ at him on his way out.

It was taking Shouyou a long time cleaning up and Tobio was starting to become impatient.

Tobio walked in and at first he couldn’t find Shouyou, but he saw him in the corner, holding the ball and zoning out. But, when Tobio looked closer, Shouyou was crying.

“Shit. Shou? What’s wrong? Did you get injured? Did that bastard Tsukishima do something to you?” Tobio was crouching so that he could see Shouyou face to face.

“No. Nothing’s wrong Kageyama.” 

“C’mon Shou. Why are you crying? If nothing’s wrong can’t you at least look me in the eyes and tell me that.”

Shouyou picked up his face so that they did meet eye to eye. His eyes widened in surprise and his head tilted in confusion.

“What happened to your face Tobio?” 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s all red and sort of purple.”

“Got in a fight with Tsukishima.”

“Why?”

“We were arguing. He’s an asshole, you know that Shou. But why are you crying?”

“Tsukishima confessed to me. He said I shouldn’t be letting you treat me wrong and if I were with him I’d be happier.”

“Dammit Hinata that’s why I don’t want you to go running to him when we argue!” Tobio shouted at Shouyou. He was furious.

“Why are you always yelling at me? You act like you hate me Tobio. If I’m so horrible you have to yell at me every time we talk, I don’t think we should talk anymore.” Shouyou said quietly but his words were full of power. 

It honestly stunned Tobiio. He didn’t want it to get that far. He doesn’t want Shouyou to leave. He didn’t know how it got to that point but here he was, watching Shouyou leave. It was all Tobio’s fault too.  
—  
That weekend Tobio and Shouyou didn’t speak. They didn’t text either. Tobio was freaking out, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say. Usually Shouyou would apologize first and he’d go with the flow of things but Tobio really messed up this time. He took out all his built up tension and frustrations on Shouyou for basically no reason.

Sunday evening, Tobio went to visit his grandfather, the quietness always helped him relax. He needed time to think for himself.

But, when he was approaching the tombstone he saw a nothing figure, leaning on it. When Tobio approached the figure, it turned out to be Shouyou. He had fallen asleep and resting his head on the tombstone. Tobio figured it was uncomfortable so he gently resettled Shouyou to lean on Tobio’s chest.

A few minutes had passed when Shouyou mumbled out something Tobio couldn’t understand. Shouyou breathed deeply in and out and this time Tobio heard him. 

“T-Tobio… comfy.” Shouyou mumbled, tucking deeper into Tobio’s chest. 

A while passed before Shouyou finally woke up. His eyes fluttering open and immediately examining his surroundings. He looked up and Tobio realized Shouyou’s face was red, his eyes and his nose. Tobio figured it was from the December air. 

“Hey dumbass.” 

“What’re you doing here?”

“Needed a place to think.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you here?”

“Dunno.” Shouyou said, he beginning to get up and probably leave.

But, Tobio couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t let Shouyou leave again. 

Tobio grabbed his hand. He pulled Shouyou back to how they were when Shouyou was asleep. He held Shouyou tightly but still loose enough Shouyou could get out if he wanted to.

“Shou. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m an asshole to you. Maybe Tsukishima’s right. You do deserve someone better. But please, don’t leave me alone Shou. I can’t handle you leaving.” Tobio was close to crying at that point. He was surprised himself, he didn’t realize he had so much fear of losing Shouyou. 

“ I promise you Tobio. We’ll be together forever.” Shouyou softly said, connecting their hands together.

To Tobio, this was better than reaching the summit.  
—  
Tobio made amends with Tsukishima. The team was in good shape and nationals was right on the doorsteps. They were ready.

Their final battle. It’s all or nothing.  
—  
This Spring Nationals was their best one. They made it all the way to the semi finals. Shouyou was doing great. Tsukishima hadn't missed a single block and Yamaguchi was defending well and hadn’t missed a single float serve that day. It was the calm before the storm. It made Tobio’s nerves tingle. He was excited.

Their upperclassmen came to watch them as well. They greeted them with hellos and good lucks. Sugawara was crying and sputtering about how proud he was. Nishinoya and Tanaka continuously congratulated Shouyou for being a true ace and making nationals for the third time. It was a bittersweet feeling before their match against the favored Itachiyama.

In the end, they lost to Itachiyama. They gave it their all though. There wasn’t anything Tobio would do differently. Being a part of Karasuno was Tobio’s fate, he doesn’t really know or even believe in destiny/fate but he knows that this was where he was meant to be.

The third years hugged and embraced each other. It was a really emotional experience. Shouyou and Yamaguchi were crying of course. Yachi was crying too, but she was happy, congratulating the team for making it as far as they did. Tsukishima was sort of just standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Tobio was unsure too. It was a bittersweet feeling. They could’ve lost a lot sooner but also could’ve gone a lot farther. 

But, seeing Shouyou cry and laugh at the same time reminded Tobio why he was there in the first place. To play even more volleyball, to stay on the court longer.

However, their time as third years on the team came to an end. They had reached the summit and back.

So just this once, Tobio cried with them. Tears of happiness because there’s no other place he’d rather be than with his team, celebrating their accomplishments in the past three years.  
—  
For the next two weeks, everything was fine. At least that’s what Tobio thought. But Shouyou had started to leave practice a bit earlier to go train for beach volleyball. Gradually, Tobio became frustrated and helpless.

Helpless because Shouyou was leaving and there was nothing Tobio could do to stop him.

Afraid because he’s being left behind again. Shouyou’s leaving to another continent, another country, another city. They’ll be miles apart with different time zones. Thinking about it gave Tobio a headache, he didn’t know what to do.

But, he decided to push his feelings away again. He would be the emotionless king again one last time.   
—  
Tobio broke up with Shouyou. It was a bit before their graduation. Shouyou put on a brave face and told Tobio he understood but Tobio heard him crying with Yachi when he thought Tobio was gone. Tobio knew he broke Shouyou’s heart. It hurt him too, don’t get him wrong. But, he felt like he needed to do this, to detach himself from Shouyou before he leaves, because it’ll be ten times worse then. 

Tobio wasn’t a jerk about it either. He did the best he could to explain to Shouyou his feelings and why he wanted to break up.  
—  
_“Hey, Shou. Can we talk?”_

_“What’s up Kageyama-kun” Shouyou was smiling, he was happy and Tobio felt bad knowing where the conversation was going._

_“I think we should break up. You’re leaving soon and I’ll be in the leagues. We’ll be in different countries too, it’s just not going to work out.” Tobio couldn’t even look Shouyou in the face._

_“What are you saying? Did you hit your head too hard Bakayama? Of course we’ll work out!”_

_“No we won’t Hinata. You’re going to Brazil. I’m staying here. We’ll be separated. What part do you not understand?”_

_“Okay. I understand Tobio.” Shouyou didn’t even look at Tobio, he walked_ away.  
—  
Since then, they haven't spoken a lot. They talked during practice sure but it was nothing like it used to be. Of course it’d be like that, Tobio doesn’t know what he expected it to be like. Of course Hinata would avoid him. Tobio did break up with him after all.  
—  
Spring came fast. Tobio was graduating now. As expected, he wasn’t going to college despite many offers being presented, he wanted to go straight to the leagues with the best players in Japan.

The ceremony was bittersweet. He was relieved that he successfully finished school but he also had a lot of anxiety building up, knowing that Hinata would leave soon. Despite his efforts to detach himself from Hinata, he constantly thought about him and tried to ignore the feeling in his heart. He knows this is for the best, for both of them.

He tried looking for Hinata after the ceremony. When he felt someone tug his shirt. When he turned around to look, it was Hinata.

“Hey Kageyama-kun, let’s go play one more time.”

And they played. They played for a while. They didn’t speak. But, Tobio was okay with that. He loved anytime he spent with Hinata, especially when they were playing volleyball. Hinata had become a good peppering partner for Tobio.

After a while, they decided to call it quits and clean up. But suddenly, Hinata started to just stand there. Tobio looked at him, about to yell at him for just standing there and not helping when he saw Hinata’s smile.

Tobio’s favorite smile. The one where Hinata smiles at you like you’re the whole world and more. Tobio’s heart started beating faster and he suddenly felt really hot.

“See you later Kageyama-kun!”

“Yeah. See you later.”   
—  
It was a month after their graduation now. Tobio went with Schweiden Adlers, the champions. He was happy. He was finally in the big leagues with all of the best players of Japan. He got to play with Ushijima and Hoshiumi. They were excellent spikers and Tobio wanted to enhance them. 

But, he was still hungry. He knew what it was like to play with his soulmate. The only one who could match him. But now, that person was leaving for Brazil that day. He heard that Yamaguchi was dropping him off at the airport today. He couldn’t make it because of his busy schedule with the Adlers and Olympic training. He wouldn’t go even if he could. 

Because, his spiker was leaving for Brazil and he couldn’t stand it. Tobio tried to get rid of those feelings but he was hurting.

Now that he had a taste of playing with someone to meet him, even skilled players like Ushijima and Hoshiumi wouldn’t satisfy him. 

Because they weren’t Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for making it sad :( i just think Tobio’s third year was probably rlly angsty. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the three year gap between Hinata leaving and coming home. Tobio’s happy but he’s not. There are a lot of mixed emotions. A lot of maybes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short, only a little over 1200 words but i really like it. i hope you enjoy it too.

Hinata Shouyou is selfish. Tobio knows this all too well.

—

_“Why Tobio! Why now! We just finished nationals and this is what you want to talk about!” Hinata was screaming at Tobio, fat tears streaming down his face._

_“You and I both know we’ll never make it last while you’re in Brazil.” Tobio couldn’t even look him in the face, he knew his heart would betray him if he did._

_“You! You think that Tobio! I don’t! And you know why? Because I love you! I love you so I’ll never give up! It’s you! You! You don’t love me enough.” The last words came out more as a whisper, like it scared Hinata to say out loud._

Tobio would realize that it did scare Hinata to say those words, as they had some truth behind it.

_“What did you say?”_

_“I’m sorry.” Hinata walked out with his head down. The club room became silent now that Hinata wasn’t screaming and crying._

_He watched Hinata walk home, greeted by Tsukishima who was waiting for him._

—

Tobio just landed in Brazil. 

He cursed himself for thinking of that time. It’s not like it’ll change anything.

Tobio is a coward. Here he is, in Brazil, where Hinata is. But, he won’t look for him. He made the decision in haste so now he has to deal with it.

He wants to cry. He wants to cry in the middle of an airport in a foreign country, in front of all his teammates. Because he’s stupid. He’s stupid and reminiscing at such a shitty time. He’s thinking about the last fight Hinata gave for their relationship. He’s wallowing in regrets because he didn’t fight for their relationship.

If only he had, maybe he wouldn’t be crying in the middle of an airport. 

Maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone despite having his teammates around.

—

A few days later and now Tobio’s scanning the crowd in the stadium.

He doesn’t know why. 

Of course Hinata wouldn’t be there, why would he?

Tobio hoped he might be there on the slim chance of coming to support his home country. Surely he had to know his senpai, Bokuto, was playing too. 

But, the whistle was blown and Tobio couldn’t afford to keep searching. He was going to use all of his rage and suffering to pour it into his serve, maybe that’ll give him some relief.

—

Two years later, from the time he last saw Hinata and yet, he still sees his face vividly.

He’s on a run. It’s early in the morning, 5:30 to be exact. He doesn’t know where he’s going. He lets his feet guide him.

He stops at Karasuno. He doesn’t know why he’s here. 

It’s empty, the students are on summer break right now. 

So he wanders. Yeah it’s probably trespassing but right now, Tobio doesn’t care.

He reaches the gymnasium. The place he had spent the most time during his years at Karasuno. He hears faint yelling and balls slamming.

“ _Nice serve!”_

Tobio closes his eyes, breathes in the crisp air, and there’s a whisper in his ear.

“ _I’m here._ ”

Tobio’s eyes open immediately. He turns his head to the left, and Hinata’s staring at him.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again, Hinata’s gone. 

Tobio cries this time. He hates it here. He hates these feelings. He hates that he can’t escape Hinata. He hates being haunted by Hinata’s ghost. Hinata is alive and well, but his ghost of the past keeps visiting Tobio.

—

This time, Tobio’s running in another part of Miyagi. He’s not sure where he’s going but that’s alright with him.

“Japan!” Tobio hears Hinata’s screech.

At the same moment Tobio looked up, a car passed him at a high speed. He was about to run right into it if he hadn’t heard Hinata.

But why Japan? 

Tobio looks around, and he sees the street sign. Wakano 3-Chrome. That’s where him and Hinata first met Ushijima. 

He smiles, remembering how fun it had been those days. That day they got lost together at Shiratorizawa and saw their horses. They got caught before they could even spy on them though.

“It was fun wasn’t it Tobio?” Hinata’s ghost whispered

Yeah, Tobio thought. It was fun.

He starts running again and this time, Hinata’s with him. But it’s not the current Hinata, it’s first year Hinata. They’re running again like in their first year together. 

Just this once, Tobio’s happy Hinata’s ghost is here. 

—

When he meets Hinata’s ghost again, it’s the night before Hinata comes home.

Tobio couldn’t sleep that night, he’s not sure why.

He won’t even be seeing Hinata, he doesn’t know why he’s happy.

Maybe it’s just the comfort in knowing that Hinata would at least be in the same country.

When Tobio finally opens his eyes, giving up on trying to sleep, he’s met with amber eyes.

They’re glistening with tears. Tobio knows why.

_“You don’t love me enough._ ” 

No. It’s not that Tobio doesn’t love him enough. Hinata puts his all into everything, he over compensates. So there’s no difference with his love. Hinata has so much love to give, Tobio’s not sure how to match it.

Maybe if he had told Hinata that then, he wouldn’t be haunted now.

—

Tobio doesn’t understand why Hinata’s ghost is the only one he sees. Hinata’s not even dead. 

It would make sense if he saw his grandpa’s ghost because he was actually dead. But, his death was peaceful. Despite Tobio ignoring it, he knew it was coming from how sick he got.

But it still frustrated Tobio, knowing that Hinata’s ghost was persistent. That it came at random times. He hated the clinginess. And how Tobio couldn’t get rid of him. It’s been three years since then. Tobio still can’t move on.

Maybe he never will.

—

A month later, and the league season started, new rosters came out along with a new schedule.

The Adlers were playing MSBY Black Jackals as the premiere game. They were the best teams in the league so it wasn’t surprising.

Atsumu was their starting setter. He was an amazing setter from what Tobio knew, and his serves were tricky but strong.

Of course there was also Bokuto. Bokuto was an amazing spiker. He possessed the strength along with technique and versatility.

Sakusa was on the team too, he had these disgustingly flexible wrists that made a spin equal to Ushijima’s left hand spins.

But, as he continued viewing the roster, Kōrai was the first to notice. 

“Shouyou?” Kōrai basically screeches.

“Kageyama! Did you know about this?” Kōrai screeched at him, holding up Shouyou’s picture for the roster. 

No. 21, Shouyou Hinata. 22. Opposite Hitter.

“No. I haven’t spoken to Hinata since he left three years ago.” 

“What? Then why did he send you that picture one time? The one you showed Ushijima.”

He was talking about the one Hinata sent in the group chat. It was a photo of him and Oikawa. Who would have thought they’d meet there of all places.

“Dunno.” That was all Tobio could answer.

—

As the game approached faster, Tobio became more excited. 

Because as much as he hated Hinata’s ghost, he was even more excited to play the actual Hinata.

He knew there must have been a reason for choosing beach volleyball over everything. Or maybe it was just Hinata acting on greedy impulse. 

Out of every player Tobio has come across, no one has matched Hinata’s hunger.

He’s hungry and selfish, he’s greedy with volleyball. He’ll tear you apart and show you he’s monster enough. 

Hinata Shouyou was selfish. What will the next match show Tobio now?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! to add a little clarification, Hinata’s ghost is just part of Kageyama’s imagination. im thinking of adding one more chapter after the final chapter to show Hinata’s POV.


End file.
